


Old Friends

by marvel_ling



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Old Friends, Original Character(s), Prison, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Melissa Miller has been sentenced to 15 months in prison, and was recently transferred to Litchfield for the remaining 2 months of her sentence due to her prison shutting down.Once she gets there she's not expecting to see anyone familiar, let alone an old friend from high school.
Relationships: Joel Luschek/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning

After a long ride in the bread box truck to my new prison, I was exhausted. I had to pee and was starving. It was early in the morning. I could tell as soon as I, along with four other of my fellow inmates, stepped out into the crisp air. It had been night when they woke us and told us to get our shit. We'd be leaving soon. 

I'm lucky. I only have two months left on my sentence. But that's also unlucky. Who knows if one of these ladies gets jealous and tries to steal my date? 

My plan is just to lie low and not cause problems for myself. It had been a long year but there was light at the end of the tunnel. 

I was brought back to reality by a CO telling us where we'd be going for the next few hours. We'd need to do intake so unfortunately we'd miss breakfast.

Hopefully we'd get our bunk assignments soon. We follow the female CO into the prison. One at a time we get searched, squat and cough, get our new uniforms (orange instead of our old blues), and get our new IDs. 

Once all five of us are in our orange with new bedding, we are lead to the bunks.

"Miller, Garcia, in here." the female CO, Bell, said. We walk into the room and CO Bell takes the other girls to another bunk. 

"What's your names?" an older Italian lady asks. 

"Melissa Miller." I reply. Garcia ignores her question and makes her bed. 

"I'm DeMarco, over there's Miss Rosa." She indicates toward the bald woman in the other bunk.

"Nice to meet you both. We're from Grandview. It shut down so here we are." I say, putting my bedding above DeMarco's bunk. 

"How long you here for?" the raspy voice of Miss Rosa asks. 

"I really shouldn't say." I reply politely. 

"She got two fucking months left." Garcia answers from her bunk. 

"Oh honey, I definitely wouldn't go parading that around." DeMarco replies.

"I definitely wasn't planning on it." 

* * *

We chat for a bit and then it's time for lunch. We make our way down to the cafeteria. 

"How's the food here?" I ask a girl I met. Her name's Morello. She's super pretty, but doesn't seem too bright. 

"It's okay. It's food. Just don't insult it in front of Red. Unless you don't want to eat." she tells me. 

I know better. We get through the line and sit with Morello's friends. I look up as Morello is introducing the friends at the table to see a familiar face looking at me from the entrance of the cafeteria. 

I knock over my cup of water in my surprise. 

"Whoa! You good?" A voice asks. I nod and get up to get napkins. 

The face disappears and I wonder if I'm going to see him again. 


	2. Familiar Faces

"So what happened at lunch?" a blonde named Piper asked me. 

"Um, I saw someone I know."

We're heading toward Piper's assigned work station. I'm working with her for the day as someone is sick. 

"Another prisoner?" she inquires. 

"No, actually. Um... Joel. Luschek. He and I went to high school together." I say. 

Piper stops and looked at me wide eyed. "Is that a good thing? Cause..." 

Before she can answer, a man steps out of the electrical building. It's Joel. 

"Hurry up inmates." he says. Piper and I look at each other. Joel looks like he could not care less if we hurried or not.

"It's good, I think? We haven't talked in 15 years." I reply. 

We reach the door. Piper goes in but Joel stops me. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks. I look away in guilt.

"I was transferred from Grandview. The details aren't important. What are you doing here?" I ask in return. I look up at him. He looks pretty much the same as high school, except for the beard. 

"Working."

"Joel.." I start to say. 

"CO Luschek," He corrects me. I notice another guard coming close. "Now get inside inmate." 

He speaks so aggressively it shocks me back to reality. This isn't high school. Joel's not my friend. I'm an inmate. A criminal. 

I say nothing and get inside the electrical building. I sit down next to Piper. 

"Get started on your lamps. I'm going to my car for a minute, don't do anything stupid." Joel tells us from the door then leaves. I sit there not knowing what to do. 

"What did he say to you?" Piper asks me. This piques the interest of her friend Nicky, who's staring at me from across the table. 

"He asked me why I'm here." I reply. 

"Why would Luschek care why you're here?" Nicky asks. 

"They went to high school together." 

I turned my head at Piper. That's not her business to tell. 

"High school? Was he your boyfriend?" 

I blush and look away. Nicky grins at me. 

"Oh my God tell me everything. Did you fuck him?" 

"No, he wasn't my boyfriend. It wasn't like that." I cross my arms. 

"You had a crush on him though." Piper says matter-of-factly. 

The door swings open before I could answer. Joel comes in smelling faintly of marijuana. He sits at his desk, and chews a piece of gum. 

Nicky laughs. I blush and put my head down. 

"I think that's cute. I didn't think anyone could like a pig like Luschek." says Piper, working on her lamp.

"He's not!" I reply a little loud. Everyone looks at me. 

"Inmate, settle down." Joel says from his place. His feet are propped on his desk. 

"Look, I don't know what he's like now. But when I knew him... He was lazy, but sweet." I reply. I'm so embarrassed. Less than 24 hours here and I'm already burning bright red from embarrassment. 

* * *

We finally leave electrical for dinner. Joel grabs my arm before I leave the building. Nicky and Piper turn and look at me. 

"Keep walking." Joel tells them. They reluctantly leave, giggling to each other. He shuts the door and turns to me. 

"Isn't it going to look weird if you're talking to me?" I ask him. 

"Not really. I just need a minute," he says. "When are you getting out?" 

"Two months. If I'm lucky." I reply. 

"Okay..," he looks down. "Keep your head down and don't get in trouble. This place has a way of creating chaos." 

"I will. I've been here too long. Honestly, I'm glad you're here." I tell him. He grins at me. 

"I wish I could say the same. Now go on get out of here." he says. 

I reach for him, just like old times, but stop myself. I sigh. 

"Two months."

* * *

I'm headed to the cafeteria when I'm stopped by Caputo. 

"Miller, come to my office." he tells me. A chill runs down my spine. Did someone snitch on me already? Did Joel? 

I follow him anyway. 

"Sit," he gestures to the chair. I sit and wait for him to make it around the desk. "Your dorm has been assigned. But that's not why you're here. Some of your things from Grandview made it over." 

He picks up a box and sets it on his desk. 

"Oh, thank you. What about commissary? Is my money in?" 

"Let me look it up for you." Caputo says, he adjusts his glasses and taps away at his computer. "Looks like you do have some money on your account. Twenty dollars was actually added to your account today." 

I look at him in surprise. I wasn't expecting another payment. 

"Thank you, Mr. Caputo." I tell him. He tells me my bunk assignment and I pick up my things. 


	3. Beauty

I was walking from the bathroom back to my dorm when I'm stopped by a CO named Mendez. 

"Where you going inmate?" he asks, walking up to me with his hands on his belt. 

"Back to my dorm." I reply meekly. Nicky and Red warned me about him. So far I had flown under his radar, but I guess today wasn't my lucky day. 

The hallway was completely empty. Mendez pushes me up against the wall and stares down at me. I'm completely frozen in fear. 

"You're real pretty." he murmurs. His fingers trace down my black hair. 

"Um, thank you." 

"A lot better looking than most of the broads in here." his hand moves down toward my breast. 

"I'm, I'm not really comfortable.." I stammer. 

"And what exactly are you going to do?" he asks. 

I look around to see if anyone is around. I hear two voices coming around the corner. It's O'Neill and Bell. Thank god, two officers. 

Mendez steps off me real quick. The two COs stop once they see Mendez so close to me. 

"Everything okay here?" Officer Bell eyes me. I shake my head almost imperceptibly. 

"Everything's fine," Mendez replies. "Get going." he tells me. I briskly walk to the dorm. 

* * *

I really hope Mendez leaves me alone. It's so scary knowing that there's nothing I can do. I notice him eyeing me at breakfast. I look down and the girls sitting with me notice.

"What's going on?" Morello asks me. 

"Officer Mendez... He's looking at me." I reply quietly. 

"Pornstache? He looks at everyone. If you're even remotely pretty you'll be on his radar." Nicky says. 

"But if he's bothering you maybe you can tell your boyfriend." Piper adds, chuckling. This sets Morello off. 

"Boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend?"

"Luschek." Nicky prompts. Morello's eyes get wide. 

"Oh my God really?" 

"He's not my boyfriend," I blush. "We knew each other in high school." 

"Yeah but you want to fuck him." 

The girls burst out laughing. 

"Ew." Nicky says. 

"I don't-" I get up and leave, dumping my tray on the way. 

I motor out of the cafeteria and outside. Luckily it's Sunday, which means no work, and no place to be. I stop at the courtyard where I see a familiar figure on the side of the building. 

"Joel?" I say tentatively. He hides something under his arm until he sees it's me. 

"Mel.. dammit. What are you doing out here?" he asks. I walk up and stand on his other side where I wouldn't be seen. 

"Couldn't stomach breakfast," I reply. I gesture to his hand. "Weed? Seriously Joel?" 

"Breakfast of champions." He holds up the joint and a thermos. 

"It's Sunday, what are you even doing here?" 

He shrugs. "I had some extra shit to do before tomorrow." 

He offers the joint to me and I wave him off. Joel takes a look at the thermos and hands it to me. I open it and take a sip. 

"Oh my God, is that rum?" I cough. 

"Kahlua, actually." he takes it back. 

"I have a question for you. How do you feel about Mendez?" 

Joel raises an eyebrow. "Is he messing with you?" 

"A little. Just once. I just want to know what my chances are of being assaulted." I tell him. 

His blue eyes darken. 

"You're not a junkie last I checked. You have no reason to worry. He's not going to risk doing that to you." he tells me, dropping the last of the joint and stepping it into the grass. 

I consider this for a second. Mendez goes after girls who need something and are willing to give something in return. 

"Mel.. I need you to know something too," he steps closer to me. "I can't protect you here. Not outside my duties as a CO. So, if something happens you need to tell Caputo."

"I wasn't... I wasn't expecting you to protect me. I know it'd look weird." I say. "Besides, I've been in prison 13 months without you." 

He laughs. I smile at him and walk away. 


	4. Plans

Mendez left me alone after my talk with Joel. I don't know if they talked. Whatever happened I was glad to not be a target. Before I knew it, it was time to start planning on getting out. But I had no place to go, and I was running out of time. 

"Why don't you just crash with your boyfriend?" Nicky asks one day, while we were in electrical. 

"That would be a little bit weird wouldn't it." Piper answered.

"He's not my boyfriend." 

Joel looks up from his desk. 

"Hey Luschek, get over here." Nicky turns her head and gestures to the table. 

Joel rolls his eyes and gets up. 

"What Nichols? It better be about wiring." 

"Your girlfriend is going to need a place to stay in a few weeks." Nicky ignores his statement. 

I blush and look down. Joel looks at me. 

"What about your brother?" he asks me. 

"He moved to California." 

"You didn't deny she's your girlfriend." Piper grins. 

"Do you want a shot, inmate?" he nearly yells. 

Piper looks taken aback and shakes her head. Nicky looks shocked too. 

"Knock it the fuck off with that. You have no idea the trouble I could get into." he says. I'm surprised because he's saying this...to me.

"I'm not the one saying it! They're just teasing me." I whisper back. The alarm sounds. 

"Alright ladies, go on." Joel says. The other inmates start cleaning up and filing out. 

Nicky and Piper leave. I start to leave to but Joel stops me. 

"You really have nowhere to go?" 

I shake my head. 

"I don't know how I'd help. It would -"

"Look weird.. I know," I interject. "I wasn't even thinking that." 

Joel sighs. "You have two weeks left?" 

I nod. 

"I'll try and figure it out. Just keep your nose clean okay?" 

I nod again. He wraps his arms around me quickly. I lean into the hug and bury my face in his chest. I hadn't been hugged in months. 

Before I can stop it I'm crying. 

"Mel.. Mellie." Joel says quietly. 

"I'm sorry.." I say, wiping my nose on my undershirt.

"You'll be okay. I'll do my best to help." 

I nod again and decide it's time to leave. I exit the electrical building. I enter the main building and immediately run into Caputo. 

"Miller. Are you okay?" he asks. 

"Yes, Mr. Caputo." 

"You've been crying." 

"Yes.. I just. I was thinking about where I'm going to go." 

Caputo crosses his arms. "You don't have a place to go after here?" 

"No... I don't. But it's okay I'll work something out." 

Caputo nods. "Well, let me know when you do." 


	5. Few Days Left

I'm pulled to Caputo's office early in the morning, just after breakfast. He tells me to sit and I do. I expect him to shut the door, but he stands there waiting for a minute. In walks Joel. 

"Sit." he tells Joel. He sits next to me and Caputo shuts the door. 

"Why are we here?" I ask. 

"I've been hearing rumors that you two are together. Now before I get into sending you to SHU, and him to prison for being a sex offender, I'll give you a chance to explain." Caputo says. 

I put my head in my hands. "Mr. Caputo, that's not true."

"Yeah, Caputo, Miller and I know each other from high school, and the other girls are teasing her about it." Joel adds. 

Caputo leans back in his chair and strokes his moustache thoughtfully as if trying to decide if we're lying or telling the truth. 

"I want you two to stay away from each other. Rumors are rumors, but any evidence otherwise and Fig will be up my ass faster than a bear up a tree, understand?" 

We both nod. 

"So is now a bad time to tell you she's going to be staying with me?" Joel asks. Caputo raises his eyebrows and looks at him. 

"What?" 

"Well she has nowhere else to go." 

"I didn't know about this." I say looking between the two men. 

"You know she can't leave with you. You'd have to pick her up off grounds," Caputo says. "Or arrange some other transportation." 

I look at him in shock. 

"I can have a friend pick her up on the day and drop her off at my place." Joel shrugs. 

"Joel..you don't have to." I say. 

"Well you do need a place to go." Caputo replied. 

"Nothing weird. Just helping an old friend." 

"Once you're off our property, we can't control who you hang out with or live with." Caputo shrugs. 

I nod. Joel touches my arm. 

"We'll figure out the details." 

We're dismissed from his office. I head back to my bunk to go over my items and who I'm going to give them to. 

* * *

Joel meets me outside the day before I'm supposed to get out. 

"I have a friend coming to pick you up tomorrow morning. I'm taking the day off so I'll meet you off the grounds." He tells me. 

"I still can't believe you're doing this for me." 

"Yeah well I gotta take care of my girlfriend, right?" he grins at me. 

"I guess." I smile back at him. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

I walk away to go to dinner. 


	6. Freedom

I'm awoken early in the morning by Officer Bell. 

"Get your stuff Miller. You're leaving." 

I get up quickly and grab the things I'm taking with me. Just some personal things. Everything else I had given away the night before. I had already said my goodbyes. 

I get through processing and sit outside to wait for Joel's friend. She arrives a bit after 9. 

"Melissa?" 

I look up. She's fairly pretty,blonde, driving a beat up Volkswagen. 

"I'm Anna. Come on." she says. I get in and shut the door, placing my things on my lap. 

"Thank you for picking me up." I say politely. 

"Ah yeah well I borrowed some weed from Joel so I owed him." she replied with a smile. "So, you dating him?" 

"What? No. We're just old friends." I blush. 

Anna notices. "You know, I have a friend who fucked him. Said he's very good." 

I look at her alarmed. I wasn't expecting to hear that. I didn't really want to hear about someone fucking him. Even though I know he's fucked people. It's not something I want to think about. 

"Sorry, I know you probably don't want to hear it. But I just thought you should know." 

We make it to a Mcdonald's parking lot where Joel is waiting for us. I hop out of the car and thank Anna for driving me. 

"Hey jailbird." 

"Joel." I smile at him and get into his car. 

"So, what do you want to do first?" he asks. 

"I'm not sure. What am I supposed to want to do?" I ask him.

"Do you want to get something to eat? You haven't eaten real food in how long?"he shrugs. 

I think about it. "Well we are at McDonald's." I reply. 

"You don't have to choose that just cause we're here." 

I look at him. 

"It sounds good. Honestly." 

"Okay." he smiles, starts the car and we go through the drive thru. 

* * *

After a greasy lunch of hamburgers and fries, we head home to Joel's place. It's a grey one story wood paneled home. It has a silver chain link fence surrounding it. Looks like the yard needed to be mowed. There's overgrown weeds in the flowerbeds under the windows. 

"Home sweet home." he grins and shuts off the car. We get out and walk to the door. He unlocks it and we step inside. He didn't have the curtains open so the room we stepped into was dark. He flips on the light. The living room wasn't dirty, but cluttered. There's beer bottles and cans on the coffee table, blankets crumpled on the couch. The tv covered with a light layer of dust. 

He sees my slight hesitation looking around. 

"Sorry it's a little messy. I'll get it cleaned up." He shrugged. 

"It's fine." I smile politely. He takes me to the kitchen in the back of the house. There's dishes in the sink, and some snack boxes piled up in the corner. The trash needs to be taken out. 

"Yeah this is worse than I thought." 

"It's fine, like I said." I reply, even though it was bothering me. 

We sit on the couch and watch TV for awhile. 

"Oh here I'll show you my room. You can sleep in there and I'll sleep on the couch." he pushes my leg and stands up. I follow him to the room. It's just off the living room/dining room. It's all one big room basically. 

He flips on the light and starts moving clothes into a pile. The bed takes up most of the small room, and it's not made. It's up against the wall with the window across from the door. Next to it is a nightstand. At the end of the bed is a dresser. It's cluttered with more cans and paraphernalia. 

"Joel.." I groan. "Why's your bed so big?" 

"I got a good deal. Thought it would be good for threesomes." he shrugged. I cringe. 

"And how many have you had?" I ask crossing my arms. 

"Uh..none. But it is comfortable." He says. 

"You have another room, what's that for?" I ask. There's a room at the front of the house right when you walk in that's empty. 

"Well it was an old roommates room, then I was going to make it a game room. But now I guess it can be your room." 

"That would be great." 

"We'll start getting you stuff in a couple days." he smiles at me. 

We order pizza for dinner and chill on the couch. I take my first bite of hot pepperoni pizza in over a year.

"Oh my God." my eyes nearly roll back in my head. I can tell Joel is eyeing me. I blush, realizing how that sounded. 

"You can keep making those sounds." 

"It's just...it's good." I reply. Once we were done eating, I get really tired. 

"Think I'm gonna get to sleep." I stand up and stretch. 

"Oh sure. Night." he's already settled down with a beer. 

"Night Joel." I stand awkwardly for a minute then head to his room. 

I close the door most of the way. First I fix up the bed, fix the sheets, and flatten out the comforter. I fluff the pillows then wonder. What should I wear to sleep? I have nothing of my own, all I have is the release clothes they gave me. Jeans, maroon sweater and an undershirt. 

I strip to my underwear and outer shirt, fold them and place them on the floor next to the bed. I shut off the light then climb in bed. 

I'm surrounded by darkness. For the first time in over a year. I close my eyes and try to remember what it's like to feel normal. 

It feels like forever but I can't sleep. I'm scared. I get out of bed and open the door. 

"Joel?" I ask quietly. He doesn't hear me. "Joel?" I ask a little louder. He looks over his shoulder at me.

"Something wrong?" 

"I'm uh.. I'm a little uncomfortable sleeping in the dark, alone. Can you.. come sleep with me?" 

He looks me up and down.

"Sure babe." He shuts off the TV and stands up. He follows me into the room. 

I climb back in bed and Joel walks in, shuts the door. 

"Long time since I had a girl in my bed." he smirks. 

I roll my eyes. He chuckles and changes into shorts and a shirt. He climbs into bed with me. He shuts off the lamp on the nightstand. 

I roll over and close my eyes. Joel wraps his arm around me. I tense and think about objecting, til he pulls me close. For the first time in a long time, I fall asleep feeling safe. 


	7. Housewife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the one review so far. I only started to write this because it was stuck in my head. 
> 
> Warning: s*x in this chapter.

I wake up early in the morning. Joel is flat on his back, snoring like a chainsaw. I climb over him and go use the bathroom. Then I go to the kitchen. The clock on the stove says 5 AM. 

My body is still used to getting up early. I slept great though. Joel doesn't have to be up for another hour or so. I look at the dishes. The mess started to make me anxious. I look around, underneath the sink to see if he has any cleaning supplies. He has some bleach, some comet, more empty bottles, and some sponges. I look at the back of the sink where he has some dish soap. I start clearing out the sink and emptying out the food particles collected there. 

I take the bleach and scrub out the sink. I fill up both sinks with hot water and one with soap. I find some clean ish towels in a drawer and start scrubbing. I look through the cabinets to find out where he has things. It seems random. I put things away to the best of my ability. I go back to the room and put on my jeans from yesterday and slip on my shoes to take the trash out. 

The backyard, much like the front was overgrown. But with great potential. I get back inside and take a look at the fridge. There's alcohol of course, taking up most of the small fridge. He has some condiments and some eggs and some hotdogs. I look in the freezer. He has some ice cream and some hash brown patties. 

I look in the cabinets. He has junk food, cans of chili, and some neglected cans of veggies. He has some cooking oil. I find a pan and grab the eggs and hash browns. He has a coffee maker. I find the coffee and set it up. 

I start frying up the hash browns and cooking the eggs. The smell must have woke him up, as I'm plating it, he comes out if the bedroom.

"Wow look at you." he says. I set the plate on the table in the dinette room off the kitchen. I grab a cup and pour some coffee while he sits down. 

"Well I'm very appreciative that you took me in." I reply, handing him his coffee and a fork. I start plating my own food. He looks around. 

"Wait, you cleaned the kitchen?" he looked at me. 

"Sorry if I overstepped. I just can't stand mess." I sit down and eat my breakfast. 

"Nah it's fine. I just don't want you to think that you have to. I'll get my shit together eventually." he scarfs down his food and slams his coffee. 

He says he's going to shower and get ready for work. I do our dishes from breakfast while waiting for him. He comes out dressed for work 45 minutes later. Joel disappears for a second, he comes back with a credit card and some cash. 

"Cash for the bus, and my credit card so you can get some stuff." he hands them to me. 

"Thank you." I look down at them. 

"You need clothes and stuff. It's no problem." he puts his hand on my head. 

"You gotta get going." I reply. 

"Thanks for breakfast." he takes a to go cup and fills it with coffee. 

"You're welcome. See you tonight." 

He hesitates for a second, then turns around and leaves. 

* * *

I shower then put on my clothes. After grabbing all the laundry I can I put it in a pile in the backroom to be washed when I get back. I make a list of things to get for the house and head out for the day. 

I head to some clothing shops first and get some staples. Then I head to the grocery store. After getting almost more than I can carry, I head home. 

I unpack the groceries. I got some more cleaning supplies. I go through the cabinets and fridge, organizing and throwing old things away. 

I put the groceries away. I leave out the roast I bought. I decide to work on that after starting laundry and cleaning the bathroom. 

I put away the cleaning supplies, then take another shower. This time with my own new shampoo and body wash. 

I change into shorts and a t shirt that I bought. There's a small tv on a shelf in the dinette room. I turn it on. It takes a minute to pop on. I change the channel til I find something that looks like good background noise, then get started on the roast. I season it and put it aside. 

I get started on some cookie dough I bought. Once the cookies are done I put the roast in. 

At 6, Joel comes in the door as I'm pulling the finished roast out. 

"It smells so good in here. What did you do?" he asks. 

"I made a roast with potatoes and carrots. And I made some cookies too." 

He wraps his arms around me. 

"You wanna be my little housewife?" he asks. I blush. 

"Joel." I roll my eyes. 

"This place looks great. Thank you." he says. He goes to the bedroom. 

"You wanna eat?" 

"Yeah babe." he calls from the bedroom. 

I blush again as I plate his dinner. I set it at the table and open a beer for him. I sit down with my own food. He comes in and we sit to eat dinner.

"I like your clothes." 

"Thanks, I went to this cute thrift shop for most of it." I reply. 

"Oh my God, where did you learn to cook like this?" His eyes widen after taking a bite of the roast. 

"I took some classes in college." I smile. 

We finish dinner and I clean up the dishes. Joel moves to the couch and I bring the laundry to the living room. 

I hand him another beer and a plate of cookies. After making the bed with clean sheets, I sit next to him with the laundry basket and start to fold it. He looks over at me and smiles. 

"What?" I ask. 

"Nothing. I just like having you here."

"I like being here." I reply. I set all the folded laundry in the basket and grab a cookie. I take the blanket from the back of the couch and wrap myself in it, then lay my head on his shoulder. 

"Do you want me to sleep with you again?" he asks. 

"I'd like that." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

I look up at him. "Sure." 

"You know I want to bang you, I always have. I just wanted to know if you wanted to.." 

I sit up. He sees my expression and adds, "I'm not saying like now."

"Joel.. you know I've had a crush on you since high school." 

He grins. I lean over and kiss him. He sets his beer down on the coffee table, then picks me up, swinging me onto his lap. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. His hands go to my ass and squeeze. They travel up under my shirt to my breasts. 

"Hold on. Hold on." he picks me up. I cling to him tightly and he carries me to the bedroom. He plops me on the bed and shuts the door then climbs on top of me. 

He kisses my neck and down my body, lifting up my shirt and pulling my shorts as he goes down. 

"Wait," I cover myself and blush. "Don't." 

"What, why?" He looks at me confused. He moves my hand out of the way. "I don't care if you haven't shaved." 

He puts my legs on his shoulders. 

"Oh my God. Oh my God..." I moan, placing my hand on his head. I grasp his hair in my fist, moving my hips rhythmically with his tongue. 

I feel my legs shaking with each lick. 

"Joel. Oh God.." I scream his name as I cum, pushing him away from touching my sensitive bean. 

He sits up and wipes his mouth. 

"Ah fuck." he checks his nightstand. "I wasn't expecting to do this tonight. I don't have protection." 

I sit up. I almost want to tell him to do it anyway. 

"Well, let me take care of you." I say, trailing my fingers up his chest. 

"You don't have to." 

"I want to." I sit up and kiss him again. 

"Oh my God I want to fuck you so bad." 

"Get some condoms tomorrow," I say. "But first let me blow you." 

He kisses me over and over. I push him onto his back, then pull his sweatpants down. 

"Wow." I can't help but say, seeing his member. He's a lot larger than I thought he would be. He lets out a breath as I put my mouth on him. 

"Baby.." he breathes. I smile around him. "God, Trent was right about you." 

I stop. "What? Why would you mention that?" 

He realizes his mistake. "No, I-"

"You mention my ex while I have your dick in my mouth?" I grab my shorts and underwear and put them back on. 

"I'm sorry. You were doing it so well, it reminded me Trent said you were good at it." 

"Oh my God. You guys talked about me!?" 

"I mean, yeah, he knew I wanted to fuck you. He was trying to make me jealous." 

I grab a pillow and walk out of the room. I get comfy on the couch. 

"Mellie." 

"No! Don't talk to me right now." 

"Baby, it was 12 years ago." 

"Just leave me alone right now." 

Defeated, he sighs and goes back to bed. 


End file.
